


Paperasse

by Bebec



Series: Devilish One-shots [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, F/M, Paperwork, Partners to Lovers, Romance, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bebec/pseuds/Bebec
Summary: POST S02E11 (possible spoilers)Is Lucifer worthy of the detective? It's not up to him to decide... but to her. Deckerstar. One-shot.





	Paperasse

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! 
> 
> It's the weekend! :) And with it, another translated one-shot (you can thank Navaros ^^).   
> It's pretty short and quite old now, but some romantic moment can't be bad, right ? 
> 
> Happy reading :)

" ...Someone who'd actually appreciate your impossibly boring middle name:  _Jane_. More importantly, Detective, you deserve someone as good as you. Because... Well, you're special and I'm-… I'm not worthy. "

Chloe stared at Lucifer without saying a word. 

He lowered his head and began to look at the distantly waves. The detective also looked away, a slight smile on her lips that didn't leave her for a few seconds now. 

Since Lucifer began to talk to her and said these words so... 

She couldn't believe he knew so much about her, like her middle name. 

Lucifer, a playboy with a very long list of nocturnal and varied affairs, this man in front of her proclaiming since their first meeting that he took what he wanted when he wanted it... 

Lucifer who renounced to her, to a possible "us", just because he thought he wasn't worthy? 

Without any ulterior motive or carnal ambush that could easily be suspected with him. Only a deliberate renunciation for her happiness. 

And not his. 

Only for her.  

Chloe looked at him from the corner of her eye, her heart beating with an odd and heavy emotion. An emotion that didn't leave her since his words. She watched his face turned to the ocean, his black weary, soft eyes, his perfect features, the brief move of his dark hair with the morning breeze... 

The young woman took a deep breath and said: 

" Yeah... You're probably right. "

Upon those words, Lucifer turned again to her, his face sporting a kind smile. Chloe stepped slowly first, then a little faster to brush against Lucifer's body. He watched her came closer to him, confused. The young woman didn't let him a chance to protest or say anything that could spoil this moment; this opportunity she gave them both. She lifted her face to his and briefly kissed his lips. 

It was an innocent kiss saying so many things, however. A kiss that promised so much for her and for him. 

For  _both_  of them. Together. 

Lucifer's lips warm touch against hers was as exquisite as the purest nectar ever created on Earth. Much more exquisite than anything else living in this universe. 

And nothing else existed apart from them and this beach. 

Lucifer and Chloe. 

The young woman moved away quickly and reluctantly from her delightful partner's lips. She didn't want to break that kiss. Chloe just wanted to watch Lucifer's reaction, give him the opportunity to refuse and pursue their partnership as if nothing had happened. 

He was staring at her, frozen. 

Did she make a mistake? 

Lucifer's dark eyes showed an emotion she'd never seen before. Something new, something gentle. And uncertain. Chloe looked him in the eye, her hands squeezing slightly the fabric of his blue jacket. Watching for a reaction. Whatever it could be. He lowered his face a little more to hers, looking alternatively at her lips and the rest of her face before looking her back in the eye, too. 

" Detective... ", he breathed with emotion. 

An emotion that instinctively awakened the emotion trapped inside Chloe's chest. An emotion and a tenderness in this word, this simple word. A word deeply meaningful for her and for him. A word that said more than long pedantic speech. 

One single word that urged them to kiss again, both converging in one single movement the the lips of the other. 

Chloe squeezed more Lucifer's jacket with one hand, stoking with the other his jaw. This kiss lasted much more longer than the previous one. At least, it was Chloe's feeling. 

Everything seemed longer, more delightful. 

She felt Lucifer's strong arms wrap her waist in a gentle embrace, one of his hands moving on her back and then stroking her neck. A touch that made her quiver. She deepened the kiss. Innocent first, the kiss quickly turned into a wild and languid ballet. An essential need to show their emotions in this vital and heavy kiss. Make understand their feelings for the other. Chloe let out a soft moan of contentment against her partner's burning lips and came closer to him. She was no longer aware of the world around her, where she was standing, what time it could be and her possible professional responsibilities she was supposed to do right now.  

She didn't care. 

All that mattered right now was that kiss and the man in her arms. 

Nothing else. And no one else. 

Lucifer moved slightly away from their embrace, breaking thus the kiss. He rested his forehead against hers, his breath ruffling the detective's nose. They remained for a long time in this position, in each other's arms, forehead against forehead and eyes closed. 

Lucifer straightened his head, still catching his breath, and looked at Chloe again without moving away from her. He frowned and breathed softly: 

" It seems you don't understand a word of what I said, Detective... I shouldn't be surprised, though! I'm telling you again: I'm not worthy of you. I'm just-… "

"…- my partner. ", she interrupted him softly, stroking his jaws with her hands. " Someone who always watches my back. Someone who cheer me up awkwardly when I'm sad. Someone who makes me laugh and teaches me to have fun sometimes. Someone who gives me fries and a hamburger to apologize...  _You,_  Lucifer, are everything I need. " 

Lucifer kept staring at her silently, his eyes fogged with another emotion. He opened his mouth to close it right away, fazed by her words. By the turn of events. Seeing him so uncertain, so uncomfortable, strengthened the detective's feelings for him. He finally sighed deeply and squinted, still looking stubbornly at the hers. A smile came on his lips. He tightened his hold around Chloe's waist and lowered his face to hers, his long nose ruffling hers. 

" If that's so, Detective... I'm your man for whatever you need right now. ", he suggested with his smooth voice, a broad grin on his lips. 

Chloe smiled in turn, relieved. She gently stroked his jaw and closed her face from his slightly, leaving only a few inches between them. Lucifer's warm breath once again ruffled her skin, starting a series of shivers along her spine. 

" Well, there's maybe one thing that comes in my mind, but-… ", she whispered, moving her lips closer to his. 

" Mmh... Do tell me! I'm literally burning to hear it. ", he implored in a breath. 

" Firm up the arrest report. ", Chloe said, her body still against his. 

Lucifer moved slightly away from their embrace and frowned, caught off guard. Chloe gave him a broad smile, amused by the sincere confusion on his face. Not to mention a touch of disappointment, of course. 

" I'd _really_ need someone who'd help to firm up the arrest report. Someone who watches my back. ", she implied innocently, her smile widening with the past seconds and her partner's offended expression. " And maybe that this boring paperwork could... eventually, have a celebratory drink that would turn into a  _moment_... " 

Lucifer smiled softly in turn and released the young woman from his embrace. They exchanged another knowing look and her partner put his hands in his pockets. 

" I'm your man...well, your _devil_ , Detective! We'll destroy together this awful paperwork... Like the partners we are! ", he exclaimed joyfully, making her laugh. 

He walked slowly towards bay, leaving Chloe a few feet behind him.

 Leaving her alone with her thoughts. 

Did she regret this? 

No. She didn't. Or maybe just not to have made it sooner. Much sooner. 

Better late than never, right? 

" Detective! ", Lucifer hailed her from the top of the beach. 

Chloe turned to him, her hair flitting around her face with the strong breeze. He stretched his hand in her direction, smiling. 

" We have some paperwork to do! Come on! ", he cried from where he was standing, asking her to join him. 

The young woman held another laugh. She wanted to laugh, to smile. As long as possible. 

And Lucifer was more than worthy of getting her laughing and her joy. He alone was worthy. 

He always did. 

She shook her head, delighted by her partner's obvious enthusiasm for such an odious task. Especially for him. 

She walked slowly towards him and his stretched hand. 

Towards this promise. 

A promise of a common future. 

And maybe... 

A _moment_. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, let me know what you think about this one-shot with a comment ;)   
> I'll continue to translate the next chapter of "Des Ténèbres Naquit la Lumière ". Keep posted ! 
> 
> Bye and have a nice weekend all of you !


End file.
